


pennywise the dabbing clown

by bisexualjuice



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged Up, Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gay Eddie, Group chat, High School, M/M, Memes, Minor Angst, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Texting, also mike is a furry, also pennywise hates arms, bev and richie are Good Pals™, bev is poly and she loves her boyfriends!!!, bill is a furry, bisexual richie, lots of fluff, pennywise was just a terrible birthday clown, the whole group loves georgie, the whole group ships reddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualjuice/pseuds/bisexualjuice
Summary: modern au where pennywise was just a terrible birthday clown at bill's 13th birthday partyalso its a group chat fic





	1. literally the worst 13th birthday party ever

**Author's Note:**

> i love group chat fics and i thought to myself, why not make an IT group chat fic where all the kids are just happy and having fun together and are not emotionally traumatised by a child eating, demon clown.

**Bill- did i fucking stutter**

**Ben- ben handsome**

**Mike- mike wazowski**

**Stan- could jew not**

**Bev- The Queen**

**Richie- momfucker69**

**Eddie- anxiety™**

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Sunday, 1:30PM ]**

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** i hate this fucking family

 

 **momfucker69:** lmfao big mood

 

 **could jew not:** oh jeez what happened now

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** mom literally suggested we hire a clown for georgie's birthday party

 

 **mike wazowski:** seriously????

 

 **mike wazowski:** did she just???forget what happened???

 

 **anxiety™:** oh god please Don't bring it up

 

 **momfucker69:** im having fuckin war flashbacks

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** hggdhjfkj i reminded mom of pennywise and she was just like "oh shit you right"

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** i swear georgie almost threw his prosthetic at her

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** ok but im looking back at the pictures from my 13th birthday party and theres this one picture of pennywise before he went fucking ape shit and

 

**did i fucking stutter: [isthisadab.jpg]**

 

 **did i fucking stutter:**...did pennywise invent the dab?

 

 **could jew not:** HJGJHKFDSHJKGS HOLY SHIT

 

 **momfucker69:** PENNYWISE: THE TRUE CREATOR OF THE DAB

 

 **anxiety™:** i fuCKING HATE THISS

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** i thought we hired a dancing clown??not a dabbing clown??

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** smh i want our money back ://

 

 **mike wazowski:** lord why did u subject me to this

 

 **mike wazowski:** what did i do to deserve this

 

 **The Queen:** pennywise was upset that he was not able to dab without looking like a fucking idiot so he decided to maul a small childs arm

 

 **anxiety™:** B E V

 

 **momfucker69:** I JUS TFFUKCING SCREAMED

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** BEV I SHOWED UR MESSAGE TO GEORGIE AND HE JUST SAID "mood"

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** this boy is fucking 10 years old je s u s

 

 **ben handsome:** sup fuckers whats good

 

 **The Queen:** ben no...your soft aesthetic has been ruined

 

 **ben handsome:** fuck wait hold up lemme try that again

 

 **ben handsome:** hi guys!!!!!!!!! :))

 

 **The Queen:** better <3

 

 **could jew not:**  i hate everything about what just happened

 

 **could jew not:** also hi ben

 

 **anxiety™:** hey ben

 

 **anxiety™:** wait brb my mom thinks im dying

 

 **momfucker69:** again?

 

 **anxiety™:** yeah

 

 **mike wazowski:** lmao have fun with that

 

 **momfucker69:** tell ur mom that last night was amazing and i'll be over again around 8pm xx

 

 **anxiety™:** literally fuck yourself richie

 

 **momfucker69:** gladly eds ;))))

 

 **anxiety™:** i hate u anD DON'T CALL ME EDS U FUCKER

 

 **anxiety™:** ok i actually gotta blast moms throwing a fit

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** bye eddie good luck with ur mom

 

 **The Queen:** bye eddieeeee

 

 **ben handsome:** later eddie

 

 **mike wazowski:** bye :))

 

 **could jew not:** cya eddie

 

 **momfucker69:** BYE EDDIE SPAGHETTI <3<3<3<3 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **anxiety™:** never fucking talk to me ever again richie

 

 **anxiety™:** also bye everyone <3

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Monday, 2:13AM ]**

 

 **momfucker69:** do u ever sometimes just wanna uhhhh stop existing?

 

 **momfucker69:** or is that just me lol

 

 **anxiety™:** jesus christ richie wtf are u doing awake go tf to sleep we have school

 

 **anxiety™:** are u ok????????

 

 **momfucker69:** yeah its nothing im fine i shouldnt have said (texted?) anythin

 

 **momfucker69:** dont u worry about me eddie spaghetti im all good ;)

 

 **anxiety™:** sounds fucking fake :/

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

 

**_anxiety™ >>>> momfucker69_ **

**[ Monday, 2:17AM ]**

 

 **anxiety™:** look ok i get if u dont wanna talk about it in the group chat but i know ur not ok

 

 **anxiety™:** u dont even have to tell me what exactly it is but at least just tell me that ur not ok

 

 **anxiety™:** i've always got ur back we're best friends

 

 **momfucker69:** BFFLs? :0

 

 **anxiety™:** smh richie im tryna be SUPPORTIVE

 

 **anxiety™:**...but yeah we're BFFLs

 

 **momfucker69:**!!!!

 

 **anxiety™:** dont avoid the topic at hand :/

 

 **momfucker69:** im sorry

 

 **momfucker69:** its just..family stuff

 

 **anxiety™:** ur mom?

 

 **momfucker69:** yeah

 

 **momfucker69:** i dont

 

 **momfucker69:** i dont really wanna talk about it right now at this very moment

 

 **momfucker69:** talkin to u is already cheering me up spaghetti man ;)

 

 **anxiety™:** im gonna just..ignore what u called me

 

 **anxiety™:** but im glad ur feeling better and that i can help :)

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Monday, 2:35AM ]**

 

 **momfucker69:** this just in: eddie spaghetti kaspbrak is the bestest friend ever

 

 **anxiety™:** :'0

 

 **anxiety™:** also thats not my fucKING NAME RICHARD

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Monday, 9:32AM ]**

 

 **The Queen:** ohhhhmygod enD MY LI F E

 

 **mike wazowski:** whats up?

 

 **The Queen:** i hate,,,school,,,,

 

 **momfucker69:** lmfao mood

 

 **could jew not:** i feel that

 

 **could jew not:** i love when people make holocaust jokes :)))))

 

 **momfucker69:** who are they

 

 **momfucker69:** whats their address

 

 **momfucker69:** i just wanna talk :))

 

 **The Queen:** ^^^ yeah i'll come with u to,,talk

 

 **could jew not:** ily guys but its fine they got Roasted

 

 **mike wazowski:** good :/

 

 **mike wazowski:** they can   c a t c h   t h e s e   h a n d s

 

 **The Queen:** who made the joke tho?

 

 **The Queen:** I Am Curious

 

 **could jew not:** uhh it was one of Bowers' fuckboys

 

 **could jew not:** the one that looks like hes from a fucking dr suess movie

 

 **momfucker69:** HJFGSDHJGHJFKSDJKGHJKKHJ IM FUCKIGNG CALCKLGING

 

 **The Queen:** fuCK IS IT BAD I KNOW EXACTLY WHO UR TALKING ABOUT

 

 **mike wazowski:** OH MY GOD IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THAT?!?1/1!??!

 

 **mike wazowski:** HHJKHKJH STAN IM CRYING

 

 **ben handsome:** shouldn't u guys be like...paying attention in class right now?

 

 **momfucker69:** bEN HOLY SHIT READ UP READ UP HOLY FUCK ITS GOLD

 

 **ben handsome:** yeah yeah ok gimme a sec :/

 

 **ben handsome:** OH MY FUCKING GOD

 

 **ben handsome:** IM SO MAD I KNEW HE REMINDED ME OF SOMETHING

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Monday, 10:00AM ]**

 

 **anxiety™:** smh why is everyone in this school so terrible :/

 

 **anxiety™:** people are still homophobic?????in the year of 2017??????????????

 

 **momfucker69:** Who Are They What's Their Address I Just Wanna Talk

 

 **anxiety™:** its fine richie its just :// what did my gay ass do to deserve this

 

 **The Queen:** u didnt do anything hun dw about it

 

 **could jew not:** yeah fuck those guys

 

 **momfucker69:** ur amazing eds dont let those Fools tell u otherwise

 

 **momfucker69:** theyre prolly just jealous of u cuz ur literally an amazing human being

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

 

**_anxiety™ >>>> did i fucking stutter_ **

**[ Monday, 10:15AM ]**

 

 **anxiety™:** im too gay for this shit

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** wait gimme a sec to read the group chat i actually pay attention in class

 

 **anxiety™:** thats fake :/

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** dont call me out like this

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** oh boy i just read the chat and

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** ;)

 

 **anxiety™:** Stop Bullying Me

 

 **anxiety™:** i came to u for emotional support

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** ok ok im sorry

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** he said ur amazing :0

 

 **anxiety™:** hjgdjjk idk why but it made my heart just

 

 **anxiety™:** fucking    d i e

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** awww

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** awwwwwwwwwww

 

 **anxiety™:** hghdfjhs

 

 **anxiety™:** this boy is gonna kill me bill

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

 

**_The Queen >>>> momfucker69_ **

**[ Monday, 10:16AM ]**

 

 **The Queen:** that was pretty gay richie ;)

 

 **momfucker69:** shUT

 

 **momfucker69:** oh god please dont tell me im being obvious

 

 **The Queen:** hmmmm

 

 **momfucker69:** f u c k

 

 **The Queen:** dw about it boo it wasnt too obvious

 

 **The Queen:** u wanna vent about ur gay feelings for a bit

 

 **momfucker69:** goD PLEASE

 

 **momfucker69:** this motherfucker is so dAMN CUTE I SWEAR HE'S ACTUALLY OUT TO KILL ME HE IS PERSONALLY ATTACKING ME BY EXISTING WTF

 

 **momfucker69:** i just wanna hug him

 

 **momfucker69:** i wanna give him a big hug and protect him and make sure nothing ever hurts him

 

 **The Queen:** aaawwwwww

 

 **The Queen:** richies in looOoOOOove~

 

 **momfucker69:** shUT UR FUCK

 

 **momfucker69:**..only a little bit

 

 **The Queen:** a little bit

 

 **momfucker69** : ....

 

 **momfucker69:**  i want to marry him

 

 **momfucker69:** and hold his hand and give him soft kisses on the cheek and make sure he feels loved 24/7

 

 **The Queen:** richie omg ur so soft sometimes

 

 **momfucker69:** tell anyone and ur dead bev

 

 **The Queen:** i gotchu fam

 

 **momfucker69:** thanks bev ily

 

 **The Queen:** <3

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Monday, 10:29PM ]**

 

 **momfucker69:** man

 

 **momfucker69:** pennywise sure did lov the cronch

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** What The Fuck Richard

 

 **could jew not:** its too early for this shit

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. toto by africa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twink: Why Am I Still Getting Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank u all sm for the support xx (btw i changed my tumblr url its richietoziervevo follow me im desperate and want asks)

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

**_momfucker69 >>>> anxiety™_ **

**[ Tuesday, 12:03AM ]**

 

 

**momfucker69:** hey

 

**momfucker69:** hey eds

 

**momfucker69:** eds

 

**momfucker69:** eddie spaghetti

 

**momfucker69:** edddddiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

 

**momfucker69:** E D D I E

 

**anxiety™:** jesUS CHRIST

 

**anxiety™:** is everything ok??????

 

**momfucker69:** unlock ur window

 

**anxiety™:** what

 

**momfucker69:** unlock

 

**momfucker69:** ur window

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Tuesday, 7:04AM ]**

 

**anxiety™: [hedrools.jpg]**

 

**anxiety™:** look at this fucking loser

 

**did i fucking stutter:** uwu whats this

 

**could jew not:** no :/

 

**did i fucking stutter:** im sorry

 

**did i fucking stutter:** anywho

 

**did i fucking stutter:** why is richie in ur bed eddie >:3c

 

**mike wazowski:** stop being a furry bill

 

**momfucker69:** we're just havin a sleepover

 

**momfucker69:** like bros

 

**momfucker69:** bro sleepover

 

**momfucker69:** also fuck u eddie i did not give my Consent to have my photo taken

 

**anxiety™:** hjjjkjhhg

 

**anxiety™:** u drool in ur sleep

 

**The Queen:** hah

 

**The Queen:** sick percy jackson reference

 

**ben handsome:** we get it bev

 

**ben handsome:** u fuck greek gods

 

**could jew not:** oh shit he did That

 

**momfucker69:** JJGJSDJKJKJKLJLK

 

**The Queen:** I HATE THIS FAMILY GHJDFJHGJ

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Tuesday, 7:37AM ]**

 

**momfucker69: [gayfucker.mov]**

 

**mike wazowski:** is he...

 

**momfucker69:** dancing to raining men while getting ready for school?

 

**momfucker69:** why yes michael he sure is

 

**could jew not:** tag urself im eddie's screech when he notices richie recording

 

**anxiety™:** RI CAHR D TOZIER YOU ARE A DEAD MAN

 

**ben handsome:** ricahrd

 

**mike wazowski:** ricahrd

 

**The Queen:** ricahrd

 

**did i fucking stutter:** ricahrd

 

**could jew not:** r i c a h r d

 

**momfucker69:** yep thats me,

 

**momfucker69:** Ricahrd Tozier

 

**anxiety™:** i ahte this family

 

**anxiety™:** fuCK PLEASE NO

 

**mike wazowski:** ahte

 

**anxiety™:** MIKE I THOUGHT U WERE COOL

 

**mike wazowski:** HJJGHKJHKDSHJK ME???COOL???

 

**mike wazowski:** thats hilarious eddie

 

**anxiety™:** someone  free me from this hell

 

**ben handsome:** ok but does mrs k even know that richie is currently in her home?

 

**anxiety™:** yeah she does

 

**momfucker69:** oh boy yaint gonna believe this

 

**could jew not:** did richie just say yaint

 

**momfucker69:** YES I DID SHUT UP IM DOING STORYTIME

 

**did i fucking stutter:** (not clickbait)

 

**momfucker69:** ok so i slept over at eddies house last night

 

**anxiety™:** he climbed through my window at midnight

 

**momfucker69:** minor details

 

**momfucker69:** and then this morning to avoid getting   r o a s t e d

 

**momfucker69:** eddie makes me sneak out to the front of his house, ring the door bell and LIE to mrs k about coming over to pick eddie up and walk to school together or some shit

 

**anxiety™:** twas necessary

 

**The Queen:** i aspire to reach eddie's level of extra

 

**anxiety™:** its not being extra its being cautious

 

**momfucker69:** iTS nOt bEInG eXtrA iTs beINg cAuTIous

 

**could jew not:** get better memes

 

**momfucker69:** no

 

**anxiety™:** get better memes

 

**momfucker69:** ok

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

**_The Queen >>>> momfucker69_ **

**[ Tuesday, 7:45AM ]**

 

**The Queen:** gaygaygaygaygay

 

**momfucker69:** shUT

 

**The Queen:** ;)

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Tuesday, 12:04PM ]**

 

**did i fucking stutter:** did y'all hear that screech or was that just me

 

**could jew not:** i heard it too

 

**ben handsome:** god please dont tell me its who i think it is

 

**anxiety™:** ITS WHO U THINK IT IS

 

**anxiety™:** ok so richie maybe punched henry bowers

 

**mike wazowski:** waIT WHA T

 

**The Queen:** ay atta boy

 

**mike wazowski:** B E V E R L Y

 

**The Queen:**  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**did i fucking stutter:** buT WHY

 

**momfucker69:** it was necessary

 

**anxiety™:** smh he pushed me into some lockers and called me a f*g like it was some 80s teen movie :/

 

**momfucker69:** i had to defend eddie's honour

 

**anxiety™:** wow my hero :')

 

**did i fucking stutter:** WHAT A LEGEND RICHIE

 

**could jew not:** i may hate richie 90% of the time but rn i love him

 

**momfucker69:** aw stan only 90%? im flattered :'')

 

**could jew not:** nvm i take it back its 100% of the time

 

**momfucker69:** lmfao same

 

**mike wazowski:** j e s u  s

 

**could jew not:** wait no

 

**could jew not:** just a prank richie ily

 

**momfucker69:** holy shit screenshotted

 

**momfucker69:** yikes gotta blast and get my face fixed by the nurse

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Tuesday, 1:39PM ]**

 

**momfucker69:** HJJJHJHKK BOWERS JUST CALLED THE TEACHER DAD

 

**ben handsome:** wait did u not get roasted for punching bowers

 

**momfucker69:** im just a really good liar

 

**anxiety™:** they didnt believe that a twink like richie could have caused bowers that much damage

 

**momfucker69:** shUT

 

**did i fucking stutter:** lol twink

 

**_momfucker69's name has been changed to twink_ **

 

**twink:** this is biphobia

 

**did i fucking stutter:** ;)

 

**did i fucking stutter:** anyway back to henry having daddy issues

 

**twink:** HHJKGKJHD HENRY HAS DADDY ISSUES

 

**The Queen:** dont we all

 

**twink:** Y I K E S   S H I T

 

**The Queen:** its aight fam

 

**mike wazowski:** jesus christ everyone here is a mess

 

**ben handsome:** agreed

 

**could jew not:** ok but how is henry cooler than us

 

**could jew not:** who has a fucking mullet in 2017

 

**ben handsome:** also he's like

 

**ben handsome:** borderline crazy tbh

 

**The Queen:** im genuinely surprised he hasnt actually killed someone yet

 

**twink:** smh bev u jinxed it

 

**twink:** hes gonna stab me in my sleep now

 

**could jew not:** finally

 

**twink:** Why Am I Still Getting Hate

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Tuesday, 7:42PM ]**

 

**twink:** why is eddie's music taste superior in every way possible

 

**twink:** ive been listening to africa by toto on repeat for an hour because i saw it on ed's spotify

 

**anxiety™:** stop stalking my spotify :/

 

**anxiety™:** its just a bunch of 80s music its not that great

 

**twink:** fake news

 

**did i fucking stutter:** TOTO BY AFRICA WHAT A JAM

 

**ben handsome:**.....

 

**did i fucking stutter:** HJKHKJK WAIT I MEANT AFRICA BY TOTO  FUC K

 

**The Queen:** ah yes, my favourite song Toto by Africa

 

**did i fucking stutter:** bev i thought we were cool :(

 

**did i fucking stutter:** why u gotta attack me like this

 

 

 

**_> >>> the best trio_ **

**[ Tuesday, 5:55PM ]**

 

**The Queen:** hey guys

 

**The Queen:** do u reckon we should tell the crew

 

**ben handsome:** i mean i'm happy to if you're ready to bev

 

**did i fucking stutter:** yea same x

 

**The Queen:** jghjdshj i love u two sm x

 

**ben handsome:** LOVE YOU BEV <3

 

**did i fucking stutter:** lov u bev :3 <3

 

**The Queen:** i cant believe im dating a furry

 

**did i fucking stutter:** ;3

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Tuesday, 8:00PM ]**

 

**The Queen:** sup fuckers i got some news to share

 

**mike wazowski:** oh whats up bev?

 

**could jew not:**??

 

**twink:** uwu whats this :3c

 

**did i fucking stutter:** furry

 

**twink:** hypocrite

 

**did i fucking stutter:** ok

 

**anxiety™:** jesus

 

**anxiety™:** anyway whats up bev??

 

**The Queen:** ok

 

**The Queen:** im dating ben

 

**twink:** fUCK YEAH BEN GET SOME

 

**The Queen:** and im also dating bill

 

**twink:** :0

 

**twink:** FUCK YEAH BIG BILL GET SOME

 

**anxiety™:** smh bev has two boyfriends and i cant even get one

 

**anxiety™:** this is homophobia :/

 

**mike wazowski:** aww congratulations u guys :')

 

**could jew not:** i support this

 

**could jew not:** this is Good and Pure

 

**did i fucking stutter:** aa  a a a h h h 

 

**did i fucking stutter:** thanks guys

 

**ben handsome:** hi my names ben "i love my friends" hanscom

 

**The Queen:** I LOVE U ALL SO MUCH

 

**The Queen:** my friends are so supportive and i love them so much :''')

 

**mike wazowski:** we love u!!!!!!!

 

**could jew not:** heck yeah!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**twink:** yeah i guess

 

**anxiety™:** richie :/

 

**twink:** hjgjk kidding ily

 

**The Queen:**!!!!

 

**The Queen:** i also love my boyfriends very much!!!!!!!

 

**ben handsome:**!!!!

 

**did i fucking stutter:** :0

 

**ben handsome:** i love you beverly!!!!!!!!!

 

**did i fucking stutter:** love u bev!!!!!!!!!!

 

**The Queen:** <3

 

**ben handsome:** <3

 

**did i fucking stutter:** <3

 

**twink:** :'') relationship goals

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 12:45AM ]**

 

**could jew not:** y'know

 

**could jew not:** 2017 hasnt been too bad

 

**did i fucking stutter:** h-hewwo?

 

**could jew not:** nvm

 

**twink:** *cocks gun*

 

**twink:** not in my good christian chat

 

**did i fucking stutter:** sowwy

 

**anxiety™:** uwu fuck this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all sm ily all xx
> 
> follow my tumblr for information about updates: richietoziervevo.tumblr.com


	3. minecraft pros and big time rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> twink: I WILL NOT LET U SLANDER THE GOOD NAME OF BIG TIME RUSH IN MY HOUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hjhkjkh thank u all sm the support this fic has been getting is amazing and i love all of u so much !!!!!!!!!

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 1:02AM ]**

 

**twink:** guys lets play minecraft

 

**did i fucking stutter:** ok

 

**could jew not:** no

 

**mike wazowski:** its 1 in the morning go to sleep jesus

 

**twink:** i want

 

**twink:** to play minecraft

 

**The Queen:** we playing minecraft?

 

**The Queen:** sign me up fuck yeah

 

**twink:** beverly is my only true friend

 

**twink:** bev we're BFFLs <3

 

**The Queen:** <3

 

**anxiety™:** u h m

 

**anxiety™:** exCUSE ME

 

**twink:** maybe if u played minecraft with me we would still be BFFLs eds

 

**anxiety™:** :'(

 

**anxiety™:** im so easily replaced :''''(

 

**twink:**   p l a y   m i n e c r a f t   w i t h   m e

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

 

**_The Queen >>>> twink_ **

**[ Wednesday, 1:10AM ]**

 

**The Queen:** i mean

 

**The Queen:** thats not how i would flirt with my crush but

 

**The Queen:** u do u boo xx

 

**twink:** HJJHKH   SH U  T

 

**twink:** im doing my best ok

 

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 1:13AM ]**

 

**ben handsome:** why does no one sleep

 

**twink:** minecraft

 

**ben handsome:** understandable, have a nice day

 

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 1:28AM ]**

 

**twink:** HJJGHJKDSJHJKH ED D IE

 

**twink:** UR USERNAME IM SCREMAING

 

**anxiety™:** SHUT UP I WAS A SMALL CHILD

 

**did i fucking stutter:** xx_eddiemcpro_xx

 

**anxiety™:** shut the fuck up bigbill2000

 

**twink:** what the fuck xx_eddiemcpro_xx leave bigbill2000 alone :/

 

**could jew not:** eddiesmom123

 

**could jew not:** really

 

**twink:** ;)

 

**The Queen:** Queen_Bev asks u all to shut the fuck up and play the god damn game

 

**mike wazowski:** mikeymike22 wants to fucking die

 

**could jew not:** m00d

 

**twink:** bird_luva  Can Relate

 

**ben handsome:** b3nt3n hates this family

 

**could jew not:** jfc bill ur skin

 

**did i fucking stutter:** ;))

 

**could jew not:** f u r r y

 

**twink:** oh watch out bigbill2000, bird_luva is pullin out the f word

 

**could jew not:** shut up richie

 

**twink:** im sorry bird_luva

 

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 2:06AM ]**

 

**twink:** bILL U ARE DE A D TO ME

 

**did i fucking stutter:** i am a minecraft God

 

**mike wazowski:** holy fuck

 

**anxiety™:** i am Afraid

 

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 8:33PM ]**

 

**twink:** uuuuuuuuuuuughhhh

 

**twink:** im so fucking tired

 

**twink:** why did we play minecraft until 4am

 

**ben handsome:** because you wanted to?

 

**twink:** oh yeah

 

**twink:** shit

 

**did i fucking stutter:** it was fucking worth it

 

**The Queen:** the only reason im at school today is to see ben n bill

 

**The Queen:** otherwise i would be at home, asleep

 

**ben handsome:** hi yes this just in: i love my girlfriend

 

**did i fucking stutter:**!!!!!!!!

 

**did i fucking stutter:** 1000% would die for her

 

**twink:** aww look at the heteros thriving

 

**anxiety™:** someone please fucking kill me

 

**twink:** i think i'll pass

 

**twink:** id never wanna kill little eddie spaghetti

 

**The Queen:** lol gay

 

**The Queen:** oops wrong chat

 

**anxiety™:** wait what

 

**twink:** brb gotta kms

 

**The Queen:** HJGJHDSJHK

 

**anxiety™:**?????

 

**did i fucking stutter:** u w u    w h a t s   t h i s   > ; 3 c

 

**could jew not:** not to be a furry but i agree with bill

 

**mike wazowski:** ^^^

 

**ben handsome:** i am Confusion

 

**twink:** its nothing its fine its all good bev was just joking right bev nothin gay here folks just a guy tryna get bi

 

**The Queen:** haha yeah just a prank folks

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

**_anxiety™ >>>> did i fucking stutter_ **

**[ Wednesday, 8:37AM ]**

 

**anxiety™:**?????????????????????????????????????????????????????

 

**anxiety™:** whAat doEs THIs mEan

 

**did i fucking stutter:** i dont know???????????????????

 

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 8:38AM ]**

 

**could jew not:** :/ sounds fake

 

**twink:** nope were not doing this

 

**twink:** not today satan

 

**anxiety™:**...

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

**_twink >>>> The Queen_ **

**[ Wednesday, 8:40AM ]**

 

**twink:** fuCK ME

 

**The Queen:** i'd rather not

 

**twink:** beverly im screwed

 

**twink:** please play big time rush at my funeral

 

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 8:42AM ]**

 

**The Queen: [trashmouthtrashmusic.jpg]**

 

**twink:** hoW DARE U

 

**twink:** I WILL NOT LET U SLANDER THE GOOD NAME OF BIG TIME RUSH IN MY HOUSE

 

**did i fucking stutter:** bev we're breaking up if u dont like btr

 

**ben handsome:** ^^^

 

**The Queen:** I CANT BELIEVE MY BOYFRIENDS HAVE TRASH TASTE IN MUSIC

 

**mike wazowski:** big time rush is p good

 

**The Queen:** M I K E

 

**The Queen:** smh i had faith in u ://

 

**mike wazowski:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**could jew not:** btr is    t r a s h

 

**could jew not:** but its good trash

 

**twink:** its good full stop

 

**twink:** do not call my boys trash

 

**anxiety™:** i would die for big time rush

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

**_twink >>>> The Queen_ **

**[ Wednesday, 8:46AM ]**

 

**twink:** im in love

 

**twink:** i want to marry him

 

**twink:** beverly i didnt think he could get anymore perfect

 

**twink:** but oh lordy i was wrong

 

**The Queen:** gaaaaaaaaayy

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 8:48AM ]**

 

**The Queen:** big time rush is trash and im officially not friends with any of u anymore :/

 

**twink:** thats it

 

**twink:** were listening to big time rush at lunch today

 

**did i fucking stutter:** we can binge the show at my place this weekend if u guys want

 

**anxiety™:** im already there

 

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 9:55AM ]**

 

**The Queen:** wow i love being called a slut because im holding both my boyfriends' hands :)

 

**mike wazowski:** WHO IS GONNA BE CATCHING THESE HANDS

 

**twink:** UHM WHO THE FUCK

 

**anxiety™:** IM SMALL AND FULL OF RAGE

 

**ben handsome:** it was gretta :/

 

**could jew not:** someones gonna fucking die tonight

 

**did i fucking stutter:** shes just jealous that bev has 2 boyfriends and she doesnt even have 1

 

**twink:** smh gretta can suck my fuckin dick

 

**twink:** but not really i dont want her nasty mouth anywhere near my dick

 

**anxiety™:** no one wants their mouth near ur dick richie

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

 

**_did i fucking stutter >>>> anxiety™_ **

**[ Wednesday,  9:59AM ]**

 

 

**did i fucking stutter:** why the fuck u lyin

 

**anxiety™:** B L O C K E D

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 10:02AM ]**

 

**twink:** ur mom would disagree eddie spaghetti

 

**anxiety™:** i will Block u trashmouth

 

**could jew not:** can we bring back beep beep richie

 

**ben handsome:** GENIUS

 

**mike wazowski:** why did we stop??????

 

**could jew not:** honestly idk?

 

**twink:** wait no Don't do that

 

**did i fucking stutter:** we have regained power

 

**The Queen:** the evil has been defeated

 

**could jew not:** finally

 

**twink:** 911 im being attacked

 

**anxiety™:** good.

 

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 2:30PM ]**

 

**The Queen:** ugh i have big time rush stuck in my head

 

**The Queen:** thanks a lot tozier >:/

 

**twink:** ur welcome ;)

 

**did i fucking stutter:** boyfriend ft snoop dogg aka my life force

 

**anxiety™:** i think paralysed is my favorite

 

**twink:** PARALYSED IS THE GOOD SHIT™

 

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

**_twink >>>> The Queen_ **

**[ Wednesday, 2:34PM ]**

 

**twink:** WE HAVE THE SAME FAVE BIG TIME RUSH SONG BEV

 

**twink:** HES FUCKING PERFECT WHAT THE FU CK

 

**The Queen:** sweet jesus

 

**The Queen:** im not coming to the wedding if all u play is big time rush

 

**twink:** well have fun at home then  b i t c h

 

**twink:** hghjdskj wait

 

**twink:** were not gonna get married tho lol

 

**twink:** eds is too Good for me

 

**twink:** hed never like a mess like me lmfao

 

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

**_anxiety™ >>>> did i fucking stutter_ **

**[ Wednesday, 2:36PM ]**

 

**anxiety™:** fuck bill im so gay

 

**did i fucking stutter:** i know eddie

 

**did i fucking stutter:** i know

 

 

**PRIVATE MESSAGE**

 

**_The Queen >>>> twink_ **

**[ Wednesday, 2:36PM ]**

 

**The Queen:** sounds fake but ok :/

 

**twink:** hjhgjh

 

**twink:** hes like a literal angel and im actual satan

 

**twink:** he will never like me back

 

**The Queen:** i will not accept this Fake News to be spread in my presence

 

**The Queen** : ur amazing richie

 

**The Queen** : eddie is blind if he doesnt see that

 

**The Queen** : and trust me i know his mom makes him have regular eye checks so i know his vision is really good

 

**twink** : beverly did u know that i love u

 

**The Queen** : mm maybe

 

**twink** : i love u

 

**The Queen** : lov u too richie x

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 5:00PM ]**

 

**twink:** id have an orgy with btr

 

**could jew not:** beep beep richie

 

**twink:** :(

 

**did i fucking stutter:** u have been Stopped

 

**mike wazowski:** its only 5pm jesus

 

**mike wazowski:** it is too early for this

 

**twink:** its the only life u got so u gotta live it big time

 

**did i fucking stutter:** oh

 

**twink:** oh

 

**ben handsome:** oh

 

**could jew not:** oh

 

**anxiety™:** MAKE IT COUNT PLAY IT STRAIGHT

 

**anxiety™:** hi yes i have been Summoned

 

**The Queen:** nope

 

**The Queen:** no more

 

**The Queen:** i have suffered enough

 

**_twink removed The Queen from the losers club™_ **

 

**twink:** sorry i didnt need that kind of negativity in my life

 

**did i fucking stutter:** no wait add her back we need an adult

 

**mike wazowski:** bring mom back

 

**twink:** ok but only cuz i know ill get roasted

 

**_twink added The Queen™ to the losers club™_ **

 

**The Queen:** RICHARD TOZIER U ARE A DEAD MAN

 

**twink:** wow would ya look at the time looks like i gotta blast

 

**ben handsome:** richie tozier found dead in derry

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #spon #spon #spon
> 
> follow my tumblr for info about updates n stuff: richietoziervevo.tumblr.com
> 
> i love u all xx


	4. p wizzle is back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof guess who's back,,back again
> 
> yowza sorry for not updating since last year
> 
> i've had a half written chapter 4 in my onenote since october woops
> 
> anyway hope y'all enjoy and i'll try not to neglect this fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> btw i changed my tumblr url plz follow me i want attention k thanks calvinvevo.tumblr.com

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Wednesday, 11:58PM ]**

 

 **twink:** hey guys dont mind me i just

 

 **twink:** *does a sick kickflip*

 

 **twink:** wanna  di e

 

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Thursday, 7:55AM ]**

 

 **could jew not:** m o o d

 

 **anxiety™:** rich are u ok?

 

 **twink:** lol yea

 

 **twink:** just some late night meming

 

 **ben handsome:** is it spelt meming or memeing?

 

 **mike wazowski:** asking the real questions

 

 **twink:** holy shit

 

 **twink:** we're becoming self aware

 

 **could jew not:** that doesnt even make any sense

 

 **twink:**   y o u   dont make any sense

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** got eem

 

 **The Queen:** nice one, richie

 

 **twink:** thank u thank u

 

 **twink:** its a gift

 

 **could jew not:** being an idiot?

 

 **twink:** yes

 

 **anxiety™:** seems legit

 

 **The Queen:** no one says "legit" anymore eddie

 

 **twink:** yeah get with the times eds

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** old man

 

 **anxiety™:** :(

 

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Thursday, 9:46AM ]**

 

 **mike wazowski:** guys

 

 **mike wazowski:** i have something important that i need to tell u all

 

 **ben handsome:** whats up mike?

 

 **could jew not:** we're all ears

 

 **mike wazowski:** ok so

 

 **mike wazowski:** im a furry

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** Welcome, brother.

 

 **could jew not:** wow i can't believe both bill and mike aren't my friends anymore.

 

 **The Queen:** don't worry mike, this will not effect the way i view u as an individual

 

 **twink:** i knew this would happen

 

 **twink:** i knew u shouldnt be spending so much time with those...things..

 

 **mike wazowski:** wh

 

 **mike wazowski:** things..?

 

 **twink: ..** farm things.....

 

 **mike wazowski:**...animals?

 

 **twink:** yEah >:/

 

 **ben handsome:** gosh darn those animals..turning everyone into furries smh

 

 **The Queen:** richie will be next

 

 **twink:** what?????no?????????????????

 

 **The Queen:** you spend so much time with that cat that lurks around the park

 

 **twink:** that cat has a name bev

 

 **The Queen:** i refuse

 

 **twink:** s a y    i t

 

 **The Queen:** no please

 

 **twink:** *cocks gun* sAY IT FOOL

 

 **The Queen:** *sweats*

 

 **The Queen:** kitty purry

 

 **twink:** thank u

 

 **could jew not:** i fucking

 

 **could jew not:** i fucking hate you richie

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** aw i love kitty purry

 

 **could jew not:** of course you do, furry

 

 **mike wazowski:** stan i've seen u patting kitty purry before

 

 **could jew not:** hey now....

 

 **mike wazowski:** ;)

 

 **anxiety™:** what the entire fuck

 

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Thursday, 12:23PM ]**

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** i miss big time rush

 

 **The Queen:** nope

 

 **The Queen:** we're not doing this again

 

 **twink:** ur looking for a boyfriend

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** I SEE THAT

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** GIVE ME TIME I KNOW IM GONNA BE THAT

 

 **anxiety™:** doNT BE SCARED TO COME PUT UR TRUST IN ME

 

 **twink:** CANT U SEE ALL I REALLY WANNA BE

 

 **anxiety™:** IS UR BOYFRIEND

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** :)

 

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Thursday, 2:02PM ]**

 

 **The Queen:** ohhhhhmygod

 

 **The Queen:** so we're allowed to play music in class and someone put on livin la vida loca

 

 **The Queen:** and i just heard someone say

 

 **The Queen:** "is this panic! at the disco?"

 

 **twink:** HWAT

 

 **twink:** HJGHFJKDHSGKJSD

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** my faith in humanity?

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** snatched

 

 **could jew not:** by its weave

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** yes stanley that was implied

 

 **mike wazowski:** ah so thats why theres some girl in the hall crying

 

 **twink:** wait what

 

 **mike wazowski:** theres a girl in the hall crying because ricky martin makes her think about shrek 2 and she hates that movie

 

 **The Queen:** oh my god thats why that girl left

 

 **anxiety™:** i can literally hear the music from my class its so loud

 

 **The Queen:** our class is pretty woke

 

 **could jew not:** white people

 

 **could jew not:** stop saying woke

 

 **anxiety™:** yeah ok idc how woke ur class is im trying to pay attention so liek could u please turn it down

 

 **The Queen:** ghjfdjshkg sorry eddie i'll turn it down

 

 **anxiety™:** thank u bev x

 

 **twink:** is no one going to mention that this girl hates shrek 2?

 

 **twink:** whats wrong with her who hurt her how could u hate shrek 2? 

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Thursday, 7:19PM ]**

 

 **ben handsome:** did you guys watch the news?

 

 **twink:** who watches the news anymore lol

 

 **ben handsome:** i do richie :/

 

 **could jew not:** yeah i saw it

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** about the crazy dude dressed up like a clown who stabbed a kid?

 

 **ben handsome:** yeah

 

 **The Queen:** yowza that is freaky

 

 **anxiety™:** ten bucks its pennywise

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** honestly? i wouldnt even be surprised

 

 **anxiety™:** guys holy fuck

 

 **anxiety™:** not to alarm y'all but

 

 **anxiety™:** i think i see said clown

 

 **twink:** uhm   w ha t

 

 **anxiety™:** yeah lol

 

 **anxiety™:** guess i'll die

 

 **anxiety™:** oh would ya look at that he's at my window thats just dandy

 

 **twink:** EDDIE W  AH T

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** everyone to eddies noW

 

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Thursday, 8:02PM ]**

 

 **could jew not:** is anyone able to give me a lift to the hospital?

 

 **twink:** i can

 

 **could jew not:** thank you richie

 

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Thursday, 11:35PM ]**

 

 **twink:** no need to panic everyone its just a broken arm

 

 **twink:** the doctors reckon eds will wake up soon

 

 **twink:** he just passed out from pain

 

 **The Queen:** jesus christ

 

 **could jew not:** can we come in and see him?

 

 **twink:** sorry doctor says no

 

 **twink:** im lucky mrs k is even letting me stay here tbh

 

 **ben handsome:** at least he's ok

 

 **ben handsome:** ok might not be the right word but you know what i mean

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** yeah

 

 **twink:** u guys go home i'll stay with eds

 

 **could jew not:** uhhh as if we're leaving eddie alone with you

 

 **twink:** guys trust me please

 

 **twink:** you all need to go home and sleep

 

 **twink:** we can skip school tomorrow and just chill with eddie if u want to

 

 **mike wazowski:** richies right guys

 

 **mike wazowski:** we need to sleep

 

 **could jew not:**..fine

 

 

 

**//////////////**

 

 

 

**_> >>> the losers club™_ **

**[ Friday, 7:44AM ]**

 

 **anxiety™:** i lived bitch

 

 **twink:** unfortunately

 

 **anxiety™** : p a r d o n

 

 **twink** : kidding spaghett ily xx

 

 **anxiety™:** i wish i died

 

 **ben handsome:** EDDIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **anxiety™:** BEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** eDDIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **anxiety™:** bILL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **The Queen:** hey eddie thanks for not dying lol

 

 **anxiety™:** ur welcome lol

 

 **anxiety™:** i cant believe that p wizzle is back

 

 **did i fucking stutter:**   p    w i  z  z  l e    ?

 

 **twink:** p wizzle the dabbing clown

 

 **anxiety™:** more like p wizzle the "i hate boys' arms, apparently" clown

 

 **The Queen:** honestly tho? like what does he have against arms

 

 **did i fucking stutter:** "at least u still have ur arm" -georgie

 

 **anxiety™:** fuCK

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was worth the wait lmfao i love all of u xx
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr: calvinvevo.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed :0
> 
> follow my tumblr for info on updates:
> 
> bisexualjuice.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks lovelies xx


End file.
